seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro Kuro no Mi
The Kuro Kuro no Mi (香炉香炉の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that the user becomes an Incense Human (香炉人間=,Kuro ''Ningen''), allowing the user to produce different colored incense smokes. Koru (香炉) coming from the root word of Koruyou ''' (コウコウリョ) meaning “Incense”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the '''Incense-Incense Fruit. This fruit was consumed by Lady Amarantha of the Tyrant Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is unique unto itself; it seems that this fruit is just only one of a few fruits that have many different purposes. As shown by the lady, she is able to produce different colors, forms and many other attributes to just incense. Each color of smoke has a different powers and side affects. Also the user is immune to gas based poisons, such as gas bombs that release smoke and other materials. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, like any other user does. Usage The usage of this fruit is almost unlimited, as shown by the Lady. She has the ability to produce a wide range of colored incense smoke, from red to a pure white one. Each color having a different side affect or power, such as red. Red is an extremely burning and hot smoke, if a user inhales such things they are finished because of the red smoke releasing a burning gas. The lady has mastered it so far to the point at where she can pick up objects with the incense smoke, although it takes forms of hands. She also has been seen to make it into a barrier, which can stop most in their tracks. The smoke has also given off then sensation of intoxication, which gives the lady the chance to create illusions. Attacks *'Red Smoke'- The user will produce a red smoke, which upon contact with the skin, eyes or such. It will release a gas that burns the skin, eyes and other contact with said smoke. The lady often comments on this smoke as if you are putting two giant ghost pepper that was finely ground into the eyes or was put onto raw skin. *'Green Smoke'- The user will produce a green smoke, which affects the senses and can be taken in through the eyes and nose. The green smoke allows the user to mess and throw off the senses, which can give them the upper hand. This works very well against a great number of opponents, the green smoke gives the user the advantage to move better since their sense are messed. The lady was seen to take down a set of 10 men armed and ready for battle, but when she produced this smoke. She made quick work of them, as the smoke covered the area. All of the men fell to the ground in a matter of minutes, showing how useful these techniques can be. *'Purple Smoke'- The user will produce a purple smoke, in which the victim will drop to the ground and go completely numb. This smoke affects the brain and other systems of the body, by acting as Anesthesia putting the victim to sleep. This is more of a defensive or a sneak attack, the user produces this smoke. To put victim to sleep for up to 24 hours, depending on how much they inhale or gets into the eyes or nose. Also another variable to this that, depending on how much they inhale they can be knocked out from 1-24 hours. *'Blue Smoke'- the user will produce a blue smoke, in which the victim when inhaling it. The victim will get a sensation as if they were flying or much more lighter. Although in reality they go extremely slow, by affect the brain again. The lady has used this attack on opponents, where she can deal a heavy amount of damage in a very little amount of time. Since the victim feels as if they are going so much faster, but it is like as if they were on drugs. They start to feel faster and better all around, but once more time has passed they grow slower and weak. The lady explains that this smoke is used the most, because of this one reason. She herself is unaffected by this, but anyone even civilians who inhale this or such. They will feel its affects and what is much worse about this is, that this smoke is like a drug. It gets victims getting an addiction to it coming back for more until the body either gives out or the Lady kills them. *'Smoke of Rebirth'- The user can produce an incense smoke that is special unto itself. This allows the user to pump incense smoke into the bodies of the dead and manipulate them, because of the incense smoke in their bodies. *'Awaken'- If the user is knocked out cold somehow, the user can produce a smoke that wakes them up and fight. This is a defensive technique, which the user can have if they are knocked out or have fallen asleep by some weird reason. *'Barrier'- The user can produce a larger amount of smoke and form it into a fog around them. To things can happen, one this can act as that a fog to protect the user from opponents and hide themselves. The second is that it could become so thick that it is just like someone hitting a wall; it has been seen to even stop bullets. Because of how thick the smoke is, making it a very strong defense *'Burn Away'-The user will produce the red smoke, in a certain area or such. The focusing the smoke on an object or such, when it comes into contact with said object. It will almost “melt” it away, because of the burning properties of the red smoke. The user can be able to pick locks this way to get into places and many other things. *'Flame’s Touch-' The user will put red smoke around their hand and touch an opponent or object to burn it. *'Smoke of the God’s'- This is rather a stranger technique the user will produce incense smoke and take it up to the sky. What is believed is that the user can say prayers and the incense takes these prayers to the heavens and their prayers might be answered. Sometimes by a strange way, this technique works. *'Demon’s Breath'-The user will exhale a gas that affects the brain and such, this smoke is rather special because it is believed to destroy evil spirits and demons. But it hasn’t been confirmed if it works yet, however it was seen that Stephen summoned some demons and the lady was able to use this technique and the demons went away. It also has been seen that Stephen can not be anywhere near the lady when she exhales this smoke. So it is believed that it can affect the users of an Oni model devil fruit. *'Animals Gather'- The user can produce a smoke that attracts animals to the area and once they arrive. The user can produce another smoke that affects the brain and can make illusions to make the animals go crazy to aid the user in battle. *'Control'- The user can force the smoke into another’s body and by affecting the brain into a drunk or drugged like state. The user can control them, by telling them what to do such as fight another or kill themselves. However sometime the victims don’t listen because it is a state intoxication, but most times it works. * Steroid- The user can produce a smoke that acts like steroids, if the user or another inhales this smoke. They can for a time to gain an increase in strength, speed and such. But there is a price, like normal steroids it is good for a time, but however the user’s body or person’s body will slow down after use. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit